


Here Kitty, Kitty

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Reyes Bros, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: “There are so many sexy kitties in here.”





	Here Kitty, Kitty

Originally I planed on this being chapter 2 but the oddest thing happened. The Robbie Reyes/Skye |Daisy Johnson tag went form 300 down to 298, strange right? I mean who deletes works the same time the Fandom is celebrating a milestone? Anyway I saw it was back up to 299 and since this was already done I shrugged and posted it as a separate One Shot. Let's hope we don't have to hit 300 a third or even a fourth time before it.

 **WarNinGs:** QuakeRider, Trip is alive and it is not expalined, QuakeRider 

 **Prompt Used:** “ _There are so many sexy kitties in here._ ” provided by @splattermemes

**HEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTY**

"There are so many sexy kitties in here,” Daisy commented as she was met by the party's host, she had not really been to a ton of parties growing up.

Antoine Triplet smirked as he took Daisy's hand to kiss, "My Lady doth approve yes?"

"She doth," Daisy teased back in an overly serious tone before grinning, Trip smiling was contagious. "Normally it is the ladies in the cat suits."

"How normal," Trip tsked shaking his head, "Joey suggested a play on the Lady and the Tiger when I brought up themes, and so..."

"We have a room full of kitty men and ladies looking for a lap cat for the evening, brilliant." It was all in good fun after all, Daisy would never keep a human pet. HIVE had ensured any such roleplay was out, a little teasing was another mater.

"A rather pleasant way for a feline to spend their cold night," Trip tapped the o ring on his Catwomen suit and winked getting a giggle form the mostly black clad Daisy. "And as lovely as you are my undead lady I fear I must remain in a warm lap."

Daisy had chosen the corset lady vampire look, rich purple showed up nicely over black, wavy hair curled and piled, ruby adorned lace choker matching her earrings and rings. It was her way of owning her feelings of playing Lady Death, also being immortal was more appealing after meeting a certain someone. “It would be rude of me to hog you all to my self good feline,” Trip bowed his head with a playful grin, his ego was all show. “Pray tell have you seen a certain hellcat about?”

Trip smirked knowing she could only mean one person, “I have yes, and if you are lucky he should be lurking that-away.”

Daisy smiled, she had hopped nothing had come up, curtsying she inclined her head, “Thank you handsome one.”

“Luck be with you my lady,” Trip winked as she passed him, turning to greet another quest. Daisy was a big girl she would be fine, they had already gotten trying to kill each other out of their systems.

**HEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTY**

Daisy weaved her way slowly through the swaying and moving crowd, it felt like half of S.H.I.E.L.D. was in this room either trying to dance or get somewhere. Hearing Gabe's laugh she figured she was getting close, not that Gabe could not be alone if he sent Robbie to fetch him something or other. Trying to get around this crowd in a wheelchair would be a pain, and Robbie was pretty much able to plow through anything at will. A row of bodies away she spotted the teen who was quickly make himself at home among Team Coulson, he was more outgoing then his brother so it was not exactly hard. He was dressed up like Tony the Tiger with two broken legs, very clever if she did say so herself. That guy was a sugar charged jock so he would likely crash hard, she'd stick with coffee herself. Gabe was regaling the masses with some story of a race he had seen Robbie win, she had seen him drive and could believe it. She was not sure Robbie cared or not, she did not see him around so she assumed he had left his brother to run some errand for him.

Listening to Gabe excitedly talk about his brother like any normal teen made her smile fondly, it was good to see. Things had been shaky when Gabe had first found out, not that she blamed him. Looking into Robbie's eyes, hand on his knee as he told them both the truth of that fateful night had removed any doubt in her mind he believed what he was saying. Was the Rider really a devil, an alien like HIVE, did it mater as long as Robbie was alive and still Robbie? A gentle hand on her bare shoulder and a softly murmured apology half drew her attention for a moment before Gabe drew laughs from all around restealling her full attention. “I'm serious the cop just stood there in shock as Robbie drove off with his fresh box of doughnuts, they were delicious.”

“You got jelly and powdered sugar hand prints on Lucy's hood.”

Robbie's voice caused her head to snap, realizing he must have been who touched her as he pasted with soft apology. No wonder she had paid him more mind then just some random guy getting around her, he was anything but. Since she had a clear view she studied him as he handed Gabe a cup and plate of pure sugary goodness, such a good big brother. Normal leather jacket was replaced with a more stylized pure black one, a ribbed panel along the outer arm made her think race car or similar protective leather gear. Clawed fingers up to almost his elbows seemed to be made of lava, cooling as it merged with thick leather. A set of lava surround spikes were fitted around his chest like a bone necklace from Hell, bright and hot. Skull normally so human looking even kissed by flames was purely feline, fangs and all. Metal knee guards and thick boots normal and free of lava accents, metal studs around outer pockets looked more like gunmetal then normal studs on biker gear. Normal white design was the same charcoal as the panels and made an M with the lines going down past the belt that was plain really.

She had never seen anything quite like it, she had called him a hellcat as a joke but he sure seemed to fit the description. He did not seem to know she was there staring at him since he was still facing Gabe, who was grinning like the impish little brother he could be. Gabe smiled at her and she bit her lip blushing and she knew it, she had so been caught staring. The teen thanked his brother before shooing him, which was adorable really. Robbie stood there for a moment, relaxing when he saw Coulson set another plate of snacks in his brother's lap with a pointed nod. Nodding back Robbie turned and Daisy got a good look at the front of the skull into all it's glory, it sure looked like bone to her. As he moved to walk pass her once again she raised her hand, pressing her palm against the hard diamond shape in the center of his collar. “Slow down kitty I don't bite skeletons.”

“Daisy?” Robbie titled his head blinking at her, the off the shoulder top and corset did nothing to hide she had nice muscle tone in her chest, shoulders, and arms. When she just smiled at him he smiled back even if she could not see it. “That some inside joke?”

“A little maybe, I do make a prettier undead then you do  _hellkitty_ ,” Daisy cooed as she tapped the hard diamond this time.

“ _Kitty_?” Robbie drawled arching a brow, right hand resting on his hip, “I thought you vamps hated fire?”

“Silly boy I  _adore_  it,” Daisy corrected tone a bit more flirty than she had intended but she did not notice. Tracing the diamond she was glad it was not really burning into his jacket turning it molten, how did you flirt with something dripping lava all over your floors?

“Oh do you now?” Robbie challenged like the indifferent feline he had decided to chanel.

Looking up Daisy stroked where the base of a furry ear would be, "mmm hmm. Won't you purr for me?"

Robbie blinked at the agent, her trying to beat his ass nothing a little flirting and he forgot how language worked and he was fluent in more then one. Closing his eyes he reminded himself she was just teasing, they bantered often it was nothing new, "Do I look happy to you?"

"Hard to tell with only bone to look at," Daisy answered, it felt smooth but she was not an expert on what bone felt like. 

"Maybe if you ask really nice he'll grow his skin back?" Gabe suggested, grinning when Daisy froze hand still on his brother's mask. "Shoo you two I have more stories to share."

Daisy opened her mouth but just left it open as Robbie took her arm and led her away, allowing him to guide her to a more quite corner of the room. "God I'm sorry I forgot he was there...is he going to be terrible?" Siblings teased each other it was common knowledge, and Gabe was a very good little brother.

Robbie shook his head, "I'm more worried about getting a dad speech from Coulson the next time I come in." Sure Gabe would tease him but he liked Daisy, he was happy his brother was making friends.

"Better then Mama May glare, I'll take care of it. I mean it was just some harmless teasing," Daisy frowned when Robbie looked away, "wasn't it?"

"Hm?" Robbie turned back to Daisy, head tilting, "You tell me Chica."

Daisy had not given it much thought at the time but it had felt right, that meant she was not entirely joking but was he? The fact he had answered he with a question leaned towards a no which meant he liked her back. Was that enough to continue, knowing what they did about each other? Reaching up she stoked an angled cheek bone, "Not entirely...you?" Robbie leaned into her touch with a soft purr that was slightly muted by the cloth inside the skull's mouth. Smiling she continued petting the mask, "Always such a contrary kitty cat, but still so sweet." She could not feel a latch or anything and wondered how she could get the skull off, it did have to come off after all.

"Gabe though you might like this look but not this much," Robbie ribbed gently, amused by Daisy petting the mask as if it were his real skull and he could feel it. For a moment he swore he could and he wondered if she was using her powers, or if he was imaging things.

"Well hellcat was just a joke I told Trip, or so I thought," Daisy was impressed, and the form fitting leather was a nice bonus to be sure.

Robbie chukled softly, "Not quite." Daisy blinked at his correction, smiling he continued, "Gabe has an artist friend and she has been doing mash ups of heroes, villians, both."

For a moment Daisy wondered what level of friends was correct, Robbie's tone was calm so either way he must like this girl, "Right there is a kitty hero now, nice suit."

Robbie rolled his eyes but he wasn't going to judge heroes too harshly just because he fought in stretched clothes, plus it was cool looking. "Ghost Panther, not the most original name but fitting. Gabe talked to Mack and together they designed this, fireproof apparently, just in case."

"That was very sweet of him, Mack is warming up to you. Oh and so not show either Mr. Joey Gutierrez Lucy or they will puppy dog eyed you to death." Daisy was sad she had missed the wedding but Quake could just show up at a formal event, the couple had enough problems already.

"You mean the siamese twins merowling at people?" Robbie had heard Trip say Joey when indicating them but he had not really been listening.

Daisy giggled, so maybe we are siamese was a bit racist but it was still catchy as Hell and that meow they did was cute, "So need video of that." Looking up she tapped her chin, "How do you take that off?"

Robbie placed his hands on his temples and pulled the mask off, holding under his left arm, "Better?"

Daisy tapped her chin once more, face scrunched in exaggerated concentration before leaning up and kissing him gently, "Much."

Robbie blinked before smirking, "Not hungry?"

Daisy watched him bare his neck and she debated nipping him just for being cheeky, his neck did look tasty though. Taking the mask back she returned it to his head, pleased it slipped right back on, "Maybe on the drive home. Now let us find a pair of signing kitties hm?"

**HEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTY**

 Yes you can infer Gabe's artist firend could be MJ, Robbie never said school. 

 


End file.
